Sailor Moon: A New Dawn
by Lady Kiara
Summary: Hiya! I thought this was a cool idea, so here it is!


Notes:

Sailor Moon: Melissa (Moo) 

Sailor Mercury: Julia (Jewels) 

Sailor Mars: Rebecca (Becca) 

Sailor Jupiter: Paige 

Sailor Venus: Lauren 

Sailor Saturn: Janet

Sailor Uranus: Sammy

Sailor Neptune: Tiffany

Sailor Pluto: Kaleigh 

Tuxedo Mask: Grey 

Villianess: Queen Nesslya

****

Bios:

Sailor Moon/ Melissa-

  * Age:16 
  * Hair: Medium electric purple 
  * Eyes: violet 
  * Likes: heavy metal, guys, plastic pants, cows, and dogs 
  * Dislikes: snotty sheep people 
  * Personality Traits (good/bad): very happy (not perky), caring, smpyathetic, petulant, and always stubborn 
  * Other: I have a pet cow named Chainsaw Bob, and nine older brothers

Sailor Mercury/ Julia-

  * Age:15 
  * Hair: dark brown, long 
  * Eyes: green 
  * Likes: singing, Backstreet Boys, Nick Carter 
  * Dislikes: N'Sync 
  * Personality Traits: energetic, non hating, kind, short temper, gets too hyper 
  * Other: I love Spike from Buffy and the Backstreet boys!

Sailor Mars/ Rebecca-

  * Age: 16 
  * Hair: Blonde with dark roots 
  * Eyes: Hazel, but changes with what she is wearing 
  * Likes: Boys, Tom Stuck, gazing at the stars, swimming, tubing, fire (me pyro!), drawing, singing, writing, and music 
  * Dislikes: Mint, Really shy people, posers, sheep, N'Sync, and prissy girls 
  * Personality Traits: stubborn, a bit bossy, out spoken, hyper, and talkative 
  * Other: I have a cartilage piercing on right ear

Sailor Jupiter/ Paige-

  * Age: 16 
  * Hair: Dirty blonde, long 
  * Eyes: Dark brown 
  * Likes: swimming, drawing, writing, singing, anything creative really, cooking 
  * Dislikes: chores, little brother 
  * Personality Traits: creative, intelligent, friendly, supportive, determined, individual / bossy, tough, stubborn 
  * Other: I like to write stories, songs, poems, etc. I stand up for the rights of others and myself. I'm a very strange and eccentric person. I've never really felt like I belonged anywhere, except when I'm with my best friends, the Sailor Scouts. I absolutely love Anime cartoons, especially Gundam Wing! 

Sailor Venus/ Lauren-

  * Age:16 
  * Hair: blonde, shoulder length 
  * Eyes: ice blue 
  * Likes: ice cream, anything that is a dessert, music, dancing, shopping, parties, movies, crafts, modeling, and singing 
  * Dislikes: people who talk about you behind your back, people who think you're a slut, bitch, or tramp when they first meet you 
  * Personality Traits: great friend, talented, kind, a flake 
  * Other: do do do do

Sailor Saturn/Janet-

  * Age:16 
  * Hair: black, in braids most of the time 
  * Eyes: brown 
  * Likes: nice boys, pizza, candy, jobs, fighting 
  * Dislikes: spinach, annoying people 
  * Personality Traits: quick to fight, talkative, often hyper 
  * Other: I LOVE CRÈME SAVERS!!! 

Sailor Neptune/ Tiffany-

  * Age:15 
  * Hair: blonde shoulder length 
  * Eyes: brown 
  * Likes: swimming, watching TV (who doesn't?) 
  * Dislikes: peas, chores 
  * Personality Traits: yells a lot, funny, annoying, friendly, nice, smart 
  * Other: Do do do dod od do dod 

Sailor Uranus/ Sammy-

  * Age: 15
  * Hair: black with electric blue strips, short and worn in a low ponytail
  * Eyes: hazel
  * Likes: skating, risk taking, go-carting, cooking
  * Dislikes: little brother, bugs
  * Personality Traits: funny, smart, annoying, messy, picky
  * Other: I have a horse named Black Blaze

Sailor Pluto/ Kaleigh-

  * Age:16 
  * Hair: short brown 
  * Eyes: ever changing shades of brown 
  * Likes: acting, softball, boys 
  * Dislikes: soccer, people with no sense of humor 
  * Personality Traits: all traits are good, funny, been told she's "perfect" but doesn't believe it, can be a real bitch if she is in a bad mood 
  * Other: Pluto rulz!

Tuxedo Mask/ Grey -

  * Age: 17 
  * Hair: black 
  * Eyes: ice blue 
  * Likes: Melissa (of course!!), being with Melissa, anything to do with Melissa really, acting, writing, school, cooking, reading, hanging with friends, sports 
  * Dislikes: the NegaMoon, not being with Melissa 
  * Personality Traits: kind, trustworthy, sweet, sympathetic, loving/ holds grudges, stubborn, annoying 
  * Other: What the hell am I supposed to write here?

Queen Nesslya-

  * Age: 20 
  * Hair: Electric blue, long 
  * Eyes: Amber 
  * Likes: Death, destruction, carnage, anything evil 
  * Dislikes: Sailor Scouts, anything good 
  * Personality Traits: Reliable/ stubborn, arrogant, pretty much has any bad quality 
  * Other: Daughter of Prince Diamond and Wicked Lady (can you believe it!), has a love named Quatre (I got the name from Gundam Wing, he's my favorite pilot!), is emotionally unstable although she never really shows any emotions other than hate

Prologue:

****

Forty years after the series…

"Sailor Moon!!" all the Sailor Scouts cried. Hundreds of youmas had appeared suddenly in the downtown mall of Tokyo. One with long orange arms had just grabbed Serena and sent thousands of bolts of electricity through her body, sending her into a state of unconsciousness. They all continued to try and reach her, blasting at youmas with all their might. 

A strange light was emitted from Serena's body as her soul left it. "Nooooo!" the others cried, attacking even harder at the enemy in some attempt to get their leader back. It was too late though, the NegaMoon had attacked to fast and strong for them. They all perished, Mercury was strangled by her own computer (don't ask me how), Mars S.H.C.ed (S- spontaneous H- human C- combustion) from the heat of her own attack, Jupiter was blown to bits, and Venus was stabbed in the head by her own attack. During the aftermath, Darien took his own life with one of his roses.

****

Sixteen years later…

Melissa awoke to find her cat, Luna, sleeping on her bed. The cat's head was cocked to one side, looking at her in a studying fashion. "Freaky cat," Mel said turning over to go back to sleep, only to be awakened again by the alarm clock. After growling at the stupid machine, she finally got up and prepared for another boring day at Farmington Hills High School. 

She passed the art room on her way to third period, inside a new student was being introduced to the teacher, Mrs. Schlempkey (god, I love that name). "This is Paige, she just moved here from North Carolina."

A strange felling coursed through Melissa's body as if someone she knew was in the room, but none of her friends had art in this period. Sitting at the back of the class, was another girl named Lauren, Paige took a seat next to her feeling that it was meant to be that they become friends.

Another girl passed the room on her way to English, her name was Julia. She met up with one of her friends, Becca on the way and they continued past Science. Inside, Janet and Tiffany sat joking at how fat the new teacher was. 

On the other side of the building, Kaleigh sat doodling in a French class, the teacher having let them talk amongst themselves. She was chatting with Sammy, who hadn't even wanted to take French.

At the end of the day, Melissa found herself face to face with one of the hunkiest seniors, Grey Maxwell. Once again, she had managed to make a total fool of herself in front of him. Blushing the whole way home, Mel found Luna sitting on the front steps, "How was your day?" the cat asked.

"W.w.w.hat did you just say?" she looked in disbelief at the talking feline.

"How was your day?"

"You can talk?"

"I always have, just didn't know if I could trust you. I can only talk to the chosen ones."

"What the hell are you talking about, the chosen ones?"

"You are the warrior named Sailor Moon, I'm sure of it! Oh, I am so glad you've been reborn!"

"Sailor Moon, like the cartoon?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Cool, when do I start?"

"Now, I should think, here you go," the cat tossed Melissa a locket resembling the one Serena had kept the silver crystal in.

"Sweet! Do you know who the others are?"

"No, but they should be along soon."

Okey-dokey, what do ya think, huh? Review with ideas, and I mean it, I need ideas! Read my Gundam Wing story, Long Ago, and my Ronin Warriors story, Circumstances, and give me ideas, I have none! Bye for now! Gimme ideas, or die! Not literally though. 


End file.
